<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naleśniczku by EvilBalwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165269">Naleśniczku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilBalwan/pseuds/EvilBalwan'>EvilBalwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Take Seriously, Kinda Crack, M/M, Spoilers, Time Loop, interrogation room, kinda funny but also angst?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilBalwan/pseuds/EvilBalwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy po raz dwudziesty widzisz scenę odgrywającą się dokładnie w ten sam sposób, możesz się tym znudzić i spróbować dodać coś nowego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naleśniczku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To był dwudziesty raz, kiedy widział Akechiego strzelającego do policjanta. Trochę żałował biednego mężczyzny, w końcu zginął już tyle razy, ale z drugiej strony nie był tego świadomy, więc nie miał najgorszego losu. Ciało głucho padło na posadzkę i zanim detektyw zdążył rozpocząć swoją przemowę o sprawiedliwości, którą usłyszał już dziesięć razy i mimo całej sympatii do chłopaka, nie miał ochoty na jedenasty, odchylił się swobodnie na krześle. Akira się nudził, najzwyczajniej mówiąc.</p><p>Nawet dostanie pociskiem z pistoletu, przestało boleć po czwartym, za szóstym pozbył się szoku, jakaś mała jego część liczyła na to, <em>że Akechi jednak go nie zabije</em>, więc poczekał parę kolejnych i dopiero wtedy zaczął mówić.</p><p>- Cześć, naleśniku.</p><p>Tego jeszcze nie próbował.</p><p>Akechi wyglądał, jakby właśnie się zakrztusił. Ciekawe, czy gdyby udałoby się Akirze doprowadzić detektywna do omdlenia, to czy pętla czasowa w końcu by się skończyła.</p><p>- N-naleśniku...?</p><p>Szkoda, że nie mógł się ruszyć przez narkotyki, które wciąż na niego działały. Zabranie broni drugiemu chłopakowi byłoby łatwiejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.</p><p>- Nie podoba ci się, kochanie? - Akira zamrugał uroczo rzęsami. - Pomyślałem, że będzie ci pasować.</p><p>Dokładnie było widać moment, kiedy zielona lampka zapaliła się detektywowi w głowie. Rozszerzyły mu się oczy i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, nie przypominając już w ogóle zimnokrwistego mordercy sprzed paru chwil.</p><p>- Wiedzieliście, że jestem użytkownikiem Persony.</p><p>Akechi starał się brzmieć neutralnie, usiłował przyzwać cały swój profesjonalizm, ale nawet on nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia rąk. Akira zastanawiał się, czy to przez wściekłość, czy może też coś innego, zawstydzenie, ale zanim zdążył do końca to przemyśleć, detektyw uniósł broń.</p><p>- To beznadziejny plan.</p><p>Byłoby miło, gdyby Goro czasem mówił rzeczy, o których Akira nie zdawał sobie doskonale sprawy. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas, nigdy nie zgodziłby się przechwycenie przez policję. Jeśli Makoto z taką łatwością potrafiła go wymyślić, z równą łatwością powinna zając jego miejsce.</p><p>To chyba ostateczny dowód na to, jak beznadziejni byli w planowaniu Widmowi Złodzieje.</p><p>Chociaż kto by się spodziewał pętli czasowej?</p><p>Z pewnością nie Akira.</p><p>- Zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie, naleśniczku - pokiwał więc głową i przez chwilę chciał pohuśtać się na krześle, zanim uświadomił sobie, że pewnie przy okazji rozbije sobie głowę i ułatwi Akechiemu całą robotę, a nie o to tutaj chodziło. - Ale i tak wygraliśmy.</p><p>Chyba po raz pierwszy Goro wyglądał na tak zrezygnowanego i zniechęconego.</p><p>- Gdybyście wygrali, - powiedział, podchodząc bliżej i przykładając pistolet do czoła Akiry - nie tkwiłbyś tutaj.</p><p>I Joker chciał zadać tyle pytań, <em>czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tej pętli, wiesz jak z niej wyjść i jakim cudem jesteś w stanie zabić swojego przyjaciela</em>, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Akechi już pociągnął za spust.</p><p>Cóż, zawsze zostaje kolejny raz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Powinnam się zająć czymś pożytecznym, ale cóż. Mam nadzieję, że się chociaż trochę podobało!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>